


Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

by 365feelings



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gryffindor!Ronan, Hufflepuff!Noah, M/M, Ravenclaw!Gansey, Slytherin!Adam, gryffindor!blue, ravenclaw!henry
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365feelings/pseuds/365feelings
Summary: Guardatemi come guardate Richard Campbell Gansey III, avrebbe voluto urlare, o non guardatemi affatto.





	1. in cui adam non riesce ad evocare il patronus (e gansey sì) - adam/gansey

Sta percorrendo uno dei corridoi meno frequentati quando Gansey lo trova e lo affianca. Che andrà a finire male lo capisce dal modo in cui l'altro lo guarda – come se avesse di fronte una cosa fragile, da trattare con cura. Gli dà il voltastomaco quello sguardo.  
«È una magia difficile. Non essere troppo duro con te stesso» gli sente dire.  
Adam non se ne fa niente delle sue parole, del suo dispiacere e della sua preoccupazione. Non vuole nulla di ciò che Gansey cerca in continuazione, consapevolmente o meno, di offrirgli. Non vuole i suoi soldi per pagarsi il materiale scolastico, non vuole la sua pietà.  
«Lascia» inizia, il tono di chi è sul punto di esplodere «Lascia stare».  
«Adam –».  
«No.  _No_ » lo interrompe, fermandosi davanti ad una armatura «Non provare a dire altro, non cercare di consolarmi».  
Gansey apre ugualmente la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la sua espressione alla fine lo trattiene.  
I bei lineamenti del Corvonero si fanno addolorati e Merlino quanto lo detesta.  
Stringe i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nella carne.  
«Non mi seguire» lo avverte quando torna il controllo sulla propria voce e senza attendere oltre se ne va.  
Non si gira mai, ma sa che Gansey è rimasto lì dove lo ha lasciato.  
Lo odia per questo, lo odierebbe ancora di più se ora lo affiancasse nuovamente. Lo odia e lo invidia per molte cose, quel giorno per la facilità con cui il Patrnus è uscito dalla punta della sua bacchetta. Un cervo adulto, le corna come una corona. Stupore e ammirazione nello sguardo di tutti, complimenti sulle labbra dell'insegnate. E lui nell'angolo, la bacchetta in mano e il vuoto davanti a sé – nel cuore. Non un ricordo felice su cui fare affidamento, nemmeno per sbaglio, e le espressioni dei presenti, il disagio nei loro sguardi e la pietà, sempre lei.  
_Guardatemi come guardate Richard Campbell Gansey III_ , avrebbe voluto urlare,  _o non guardatemi affatto_.  
La rabbia, l'invidia e la vergogna sono ancora lì a pungergli gli occhi mentre ritorna velocemente nei sotterranei.


	2. impossibile - ronan/adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan Lynch è impossibile e lui, beh, lui a volte non si capisce.

Essere amico (perché per quanto lo invidi e a volte lo detesti, alla fine amici è quello che sono) di Gansey comporta frequentare anche Ronan Lynch. All'inizio la cosa gli ha dato non poco fastidio. Il Grifondoro come prima cosa, beh, è un Grifondoro e della peggior specie. Ad Adam non interessa l'antica e ridicola faida tra le loro due Case, tanto è vero che la compagnia di Blue è sempre ben gradita se non addirittura cercata. Ma Ronan, con la sua capacità di litigare con qualsiasi essere vivente e la noncuranza con cui spreca i suoi privilegi, riesce ad irritarlo come poche altre cose fanno.  
Essere amico di Gansey comporta inevitabilmente conoscere Ronan Lynch meglio di quanto avrebbe avuto il piacere di fare – e allo stesso tempo non conoscerlo affatto. Ronan Lynch è impossibile.  
  
È mattino, sta finendo di fare colazione in una Sala Comune quasi deserta perché è Natale e tutti sono a casa, con le proprie famiglie. Cerca di non pensarci e si concentra sul fatto che gli piace il silenzio e la tranquillità che si respirano in quell'ampio salone solitamente caotico.  
Tranquillità a rischio non appena coglie Ronan, le mani in tasca e la cravatta dimenticata chissà dove. La speranza di non essere nella sua traiettoria muore quando il ragazzo si siede a cavalcioni sulla panca dall'altro lato del tavolo e lo fissa.  
«Che c'è?» gli chiede dopo un po', aspettandosi pessime battute oppure nulla, con il Grifondoro non si può mai dire.  
«Vado a trovare mia madre. Vuoi venire?»  
 _Appunto_.  
Il tono è tranquillo, non c'è ostilità nella voce e nemmeno sarcasmo. Solo un sincero invito che non ha visto arrivare. Non lo credeva capace di un tono simile. Nelle sue risposte è sempre crudele o blasfemo, irriverente o irritante, spesso alcune di queste cose insieme. Chissà se con Gansey ha mai parlato così, forse con Matthew.  
Non appena pensa di sapere qualcosa di certo su Ronan, ecco che si ritrova con il nulla in mano – no, non con nulla, con qualcosa di diverso da quello che si aspettava.  
Lo sguardo dell'altro gli ricorda che è attesa una risposta e Adam, lasciato da parte lo stupore, ha intenzione di dire no.  
No perché il San Mungo non gli piace. No perché le visite ad Aurora Lynch sono qualcosa di privato e anche se ha portato tutti con sé l'ultima volta restano qualcosa di intimo, di familiare. No perché non ha ancora capito se Ronan gli piace o meno.  
«Sì» risponde invece.  
  
Ronan Lynch è impossibile e lui, beh, lui a volte non si capisce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3537569&i=1)


	3. l'estate tra il quinto e il sesto anno - ronan/adam

È il quinto anno ed è un giorno qualsiasi – cielo plumbeo sopra Hogwarts, una pila di libri nella borsa, decine di studenti che si lamentano per i compiti assegnati.  
Ronan gli chiede  _ancora_  se vuole che gli insegni a fare a pugni e alla sua risposta negativa insiste e parla di cose che non lo riguardano. Preme contro il fragile equilibrio che hanno costruito in quei mesi e lo incrina fino quasi a romperlo.  
Gli risponde che sa cosa sta facendo, che lo lasci stare e pensi ad altro. A studiare ad esempio. Studiare non sarebbe una cattiva idea, ma questo gli dà la certezza che Ronan non la prenderà in considerazione; non che siano affari suoi se l’altro preferisce sprecare il suo tempo e le incredibili opportunità che la vita gli offre.  _Solo, che lo lasci stare_. Per Salazar, Adam Parrish non è una creatura fragile che ha bisogno di essere protetta e salvata. È così difficile da capire? Non vuole pietà, solo essere guardato come tutti guardano Gansey. È così impossibile?  
«Quando ti farai male seriamente, non venire a piangere da me» ribatte il Grifondoro, andandosene.  
Adam stringe i pugni e trattiene la voglia di urlare.  
   
È l’estate tra il quinto e il sesto anno e la voglia di rientrare dopo una giornata trascorsa con i suoi amici non c’è proprio, ma deve. Non può ancora lasciare quel luogo che non ha mai saputo di casa. Manca poco però, manca pochissimo e, soprattutto, quando lo farà sarà alle sue condizioni e non a quelle di Robert Parrish o di Richard Gansey.  
Ad accompagnarlo è Ronan, con quella BMW che vola e che dovrebbe essere da qualche parte sotto sequestro e non nel cielo della Cornovaglia. Non pensare troppo a tutte le regole che stanno infrangendo, però, non gli risulta difficile: è pur sempre una BMW che vola. Un giorno non lontano scoprirà quali incantesimi sono stati utilizzati e poi magari sarà anche in grado di replicarli.  
È con questi pensieri che scende e raggiunge la casa dei suoi genitori, niente di più che una cupa scatola grigia con due finestre illuminate. È con questi pensieri ancora in mente che riceve il primo colpo.  
Alza le mani per difendersi, ma cade a terra: suo padre è una furia e lo picchia come ha già fatto molte altre volte in passato – «Oh, avanti, alzati. Non credere che smetterò di parlare solo perché ti sei buttato a terra. Lo so che stai fingendo».  
I soldi che non gli ha dato, la scuola che non ha mai voluto frequentasse, la magia che non ha mai accettato. Mentre colpisce, gli argomenti sono sempre gli stessi. E poi la BMW, che deve essere stata il colpo di grazia per quella sera.  
Questa volta però c’è Ronan che non è ancora ripartito e Ronan interviene. Sua madre chiama la polizia.  
 _Non sfoderare la bacchetta_ , prega in silenzio, cercando di rialzarsi.  _Non lo fare_.  
Quando i Babbani arrivano, non è volata neppure una scintilla di magia, ma il Grifondoro è lo stesso nei guai e lui,  _lui non ci sente più da un orecchio_.  
 _«Quando ti farai male seriamente, non venire a piangere da me»._  
È l’estate tra il quinto e il sesto anno e finalmente dice ciò che non mai riuscito a dire: finalmente sporge denuncia.  
   
È ancora l’estate tra il quinto e il sesto anno ed entrambi sono un misero spettacolo da vedere, lividi ed escoriazione ed espressioni cupe.  
«Avanti» lo sfida «Dillo».  
 _Avevo ragione. Te lo avevo detto_. _Il tuo fottuto orgoglio ti ucciderà._  
Ma quelle parole non escono dalla bocca di Ronan. Non esce nulla, a dire la verità, dalla bocca di Ronan. Nemmeno una bestemmia. Il ragazzo resta in silenzio, lo sguardo indecifrabile, ma soprattutto resta con lui.  
Adam stringe i pugni e questa volta ha un grazie incastrato in gola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3541005&i=1)


	4. cinque volte in cui Adam ci prova e quella in cui, finalmente, ci riesce - ronan/adam

La prima volta è la vergogna cocente. È un Incantesimo difficile e solo Gansey produce un Patronus completo, un maestoso cervo dagli imponenti palchi, mentre il resto della classe deve accontentarsi di una nebbiolina argentata. La punta della sua bacchetta, invece, nemmeno si illumina e gli sguardi che tutti gli rivolgono sono la cosa che più brucia. La prima volta è fallire davanti a tutti. Lui, che non sbaglia mai una magia.  
La seconda il provare ancora. Da solo, in un raro ed effimero momento in cui nessun altro è nel dormitorio.  
«Ehi, Parrish, che fai?»  
«Nulla».  
La terza è fare un altro tentativo. In un’aula vuota, la porta chiusa.  _Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum. Expectum Patronum_. Ancora niente.  
La quarta è andarci vicino. Adam Parrish non è uno che si arrende facilmente e produrre un Patronus, ormai, è una questione di principio. Quindi riprova fino a quando un filo argentato esce dalla punta della sua bacchetta. Non è molto, ma è già qualcosa.  
La quinta volta ha il sapore della rabbia e del fallimento,  _ancora_. Sono passati giorni dalla lezione e il Patronus non è nemmeno inserito nel programma. Tutti si sono dimenticati dell’Incantesimo, ma il cervo di Gansey è ben impresso nelle menti di chi c’era – nella sua. La mano stringe convulsamente la bacchetta mentre passa di ricordo in ricordo, ma ad ogni Expecto Patronum non succede niente. È davvero possibile che non sia in grado di eseguire quell’Incantesimo? Cosa non va nei suoi ricordi? Cosa non va lui?  
   
   
«Hai visto?!» esclama eccitato mentre il falco conclude il suo volo in uno sbuffo argentato.  _Ce l’ha fatta, ce l’ha fatta, ce l’ha finalmente fatta_. Si volta verso l’amico, la bacchetta ancora in pugno e l’aria un po’ stravolta.  
«Cosa?» domanda Ronan aprendo un occhio «Ci sei riuscito?»  
«Sì» replica, questa volta con più contegno, e il Grifondoro apre anche l’altro occhio, puntandoli entrambi su di lui. Ora ha la sua completa attenzione.  
«Alleluia, Parrish» commenta «Significa che ho un futuro nell’insegnamento?»  
L’immagine del ragazzo nelle vesti di Insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure è terrificante: l’idea, per quanto irreale, che gli venga concesso il potere di corrompere impunemente le menti di giovani ed innocenti studenti gli fa accapponare la pelle. Deve ammettere, però, che se è riuscito ad eseguire il Patronus è anche merito dell’altro.  
«Scegli un ricordo felice e  _concentrati sulla_   _sensazione che trasmette_ » gli ha detto diversi minuti prima (o forse ore prima, lì la cognizione del tempo si perde facilmente) e lui, messi da parte scetticismo ed orgoglio, ha seguito con successo il suo consiglio. Non che abbia intenzione di rivelargli  _quanto_ , effettivamente, gli sia stato d’aiuto.  
«Grazie Lynch, ma sapevo perfettamente come fare» ribatte infatti, sistemandosi la cravatta verde-argento.  
«Dai, fammelo vedere» taglia corto Ronan, alzandosi dal letto che la Stanza delle Necessità ha pensato per lui («Senti, io dormo mentre tu te ne stai con la bacchetta in mano») e avvicinandosi.  
«Solo se prima mi mostri il tuo» replica, nella voce sfida e malizia in egual misura.  
 _Adam Parrish, cosa stai facendo?_  
A pochi passi da lui Ronan ghigna.  
 _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ : lo dice anche il motto della scuola, ma lui non storna lo sguardo né retrocede.  
«Nei tuoi sogni, Parrish».  
Si intima di trovare in fretta una risposta che lo tragga in salvo finché ancora può salvarsi. Ronan, ormai, è a pochi respiri di distanza da lui.  
«Può darsi» ribatte invece, sconsiderato fino alla fine, come lo sciocco che aspetta lo scatenarsi di una temporale senza cercare riparo.  
Quindi evoca il suo Patronus ed entrambi ammirano il glorioso volo del falco, un infinito soffitto di pietra al posto del cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3541027&i=1)


	5. famiglia - ronan & gansey

Gansey guarda prima l’orologio, poi il posto vuoto accanto a sé e infine l’ingresso della biblioteca. Lo fa una volta, lo fa due volte, lo fa tre volte.  
Di Ronan, però, continua a non esserci traccia e non serve che Adam, seduto dall’altro lato del tavolo, sottolinei l’ovvio: il Grifondoro non verrà.  
Gansey ne è dolorosamente consapevole, come è dolorosamente consapevole del fatto che l’altro non ci stia nemmeno provando – ad ultimare la sua educazione, a costruirsi un futuro.  
Sospira ed evita lo sguardo del Serpeverde, sa fin troppo bene come la pensi l’amico a riguardo. Ma Adam non capisce.  
Ronan è l’irlandese che alla fine del primo anno, su una banchina affollata di studenti estasiati per le vacanze, si è gettato tra le braccia della madre senza vergogna, il bambino dai riccioli spettinati che sul treno per Hogwarts ha preannunciato con una sicurezza quasi profetica «Sarò un Grifondoro, lo ha detto il mio papà», Ronan è il primo amico che Richard Campbell Gansey III abbia mai avuto, il bastardo che a tradimento gli fa ascoltare musica brutta ma che poi gli tiene compagnia anche tutta la notte se l’insonnia si fa sentire e lo fa spesso.  
Quando al primo anno è rimasto chiuso fuori dal suo dormitorio, è stato Ronan a offrirgli un letto, facendolo entrare di nascosto nella sua camerata e prestandogli perfino uno dei suoi pigiami. Schiena contro schiena, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro per non svegliare gli altri, il Grifondoro aveva commentato «Solo tu potevi piantare una discussione sui massimi sistemi con un batacchio a quest’ora». Ricorda di non aver mai diviso il letto con nessuno prima di allora, nemmeno con Helen, e se ripensa a quell’episodio è certo che, se non fosse stato per il Grifondoro, i suoi compagni di casa o uno degli insegnanti lo avrebbero ritrovato il mattino dopo ancora davanti alla porta.  
Anche quando la vita ha preso una brutta piega per la famiglia Lynch, Ronan non ha mai smesso, nemmeno per un giorno, di essere suo fratello.  
Adam è convinto che non ne valga la pena, che dovrebbe smetterla di inseguirlo e lasciarlo a se stesso, ma Gansey sa che dietro alle porte sbattute, alle risposte insolenti e alle assenze in aula c’è ancora speranza. E lo sa perché c’era,  _prima_ , e c’è ora e che Merlino ci provi,  _davvero ci provi_ , ad impedirgli di esserci anche domani.  
Ronan è molte cose, non tutte belle, non da molto tempo ormai, ma non è fatica sprecata, non è tempo perduto. Ronan è famiglia. Una famiglia che, in quel momento, ha davvero bisogno di mettersi a studiare.  
Gansey si alza e lo va a cercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3551129)

**Author's Note:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3535007&i=1)


End file.
